Monsieur l’homme invisible
by lasurvolte
Summary: la terrible aventure d’un garçon qui s’était enfermé dans les toilettes… Ou comment je raconte ma minable existence à cause d’une remarque sur le père noël [pov Naruto][UA]


**Titre : **Monsieur l'homme invisible

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Ils ressemblent tellement à rien, que je peux dire qu'ils sont à moi ? ok ok ils sont à monsieur Kishimoto

**Résumé :** la terrible aventure d'un garçon qui s'était enfermé dans les toilettes… Ou comment je raconte ma minable existence à cause d'une remarque sur le père noël (pov Naruto)

**Genre :** One shot

**Couple : **bah voyons : du sasusaku bien sûr… uhu…

**Note :** si j'ai fais des fautes je me couche à plat ventre devant vous, désolé vraiment. Mais l'orthographe ne m'a jamais aimé

**Note 2 :** cette fic est une UA et complètement OOC en plus, vous êtes prévenu.

* * *

- Allez Naruto sors des toilettes

- JAMAIS

- Tu t'en fous de ce mec, c'est juste un pauvre type, sors maintenant

- Jamais, jamais, jamais !

- En plus tu t'es planté tu es dans les toilettes des filles

- Je m'en fiche, je sortirai jamais !

Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? Comment j'en étais arrivé à ce moment là où me voilà tout couvert de honte à chialer dans les chiottes des filles et refuser d'en sortir même pas sous la torture.

- Naruto, tu vas sortir où je vais le chercher

- Si tu vas le chercher je te tue

- Tu ne peux pas, t'es enfermé dans les toilettes

- Va pas le chercher, s'il te plaît Kiba

- Alors sors de ces toilettes tout de suite !

Et pourquoi mon ami Kiba devait frapper à cette maudite porte et essayer de me faire sortir ?

- Je veux pas !

- Arrête de faire ton gamin Naruto, et sors !

- Non, non, non et non

- Bon bah je vais le chercher

- Noooooooooon

- Tu chiales vraiment comme une gonzesse

- M'en fout !

Comment tout cela pouvait-il arriver bordel ??? Comment, comment et pourquoi ?

- Ok tu l'auras voulu !

- Kiba ?? Kiba salop ne va pas le chercher !

J'entrouvris la porte pour voir où mon ami, _celui qui se disait mon ami,_ était partit, mais je n'eus pas le temps de refermer qu'une main s'abattait sur la porte et l'ouvrait en grand, alors mes yeux tombaient sur un regard noir. Et merde j'aurais mieux fait de rester enfermé, je savais que si j'ouvrais cette fichue porte je finirais par tomber sur_ lui_, la personne que j'avais envie de moins voir pour le moment…

- Ne va pas chercher qui ?

- Euh… Ne va pas chercher le père noël…

Bien sûr que ma réponse était débile ! Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? Je tuerais Kiba plus tard pour l'instant il fallait que je réussisse à fuir…Si seulement justement quelqu'un pouvait aller chercher le père noël, pour qu'il m'emmène loin sur son traîneau, loin de lui, loin de tout, loin de ma vie, loin de moi…

¤¤¤

L'ami d'un ami – qui n'était pas le mien - disait tout le temps que tout était contrôlé par le destin, que le hasard n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, et que tout ce qui arrivait était inéluctable, prévu d'avance, impossible à changer. Je n'ai jamais été du genre superstitieux, mais je crois que ma relation avec _lui _tiens sûrement du destin, ou de quelqu'un qui m'en voulait tout du moins. Je ne sais pas comment ce genre de chose pouvait arriver, mais depuis la primaire nous avions toujours partagé la même classe. Peut-être qu'un dieu bienfaiteur c'était dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, que deux enfants qui allaient toujours en classe ensembles devaient forcément se lier d'amitié, il s'enfonçait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trou du c…oude celui là. Non seulement il n'y a jamais eut d'amitié entre _lui _et moi, mais en plus jusqu'à hier il ignorait encore tout de mon existence. On avait 8 ans lors de notre première rencontre, j'étais en CE2, et lui déménageait de je sais pas où pour venir habiter dans notre grande ville avec son oncle – on apprit plus tard que ses parents et son frère étaient mort dans un accident de voiture. Il venait d'être transféré dans notre école. Je me souviendrai toujours de son arrivé. La maîtresse parlait quand on a frappé à la porte, c'était lui, il est entré avant qu'on ne lui donne de réponse, il s'est placé devant la classe et nous as tous regardé de haut. La maîtresse un peu abasourdie au début, s'est reprise, et nous as fait la présentation.

- Les enfants voici un nouvel élève, je vous présente Sasuke, soyez gentil avec lui.

En tout bon élève que nous étions nous avons tous répondu en chœur :

- Oui maîtresse.

Tous, non ce n'est pas vrai. Pas moi. Moi j'étais trop impressionné pour réussir à ouvrir la bouche. Je veux dire, il était à peine plus haut que moi, mais déjà il avait cette sorte de présence qui vous coupait le souffle. Ce gamin, même encore maintenant quand j'y pense du haut de mes 16 ans, il était juste incroyable. C'était justement tout ce qui nous séparait. Sasuke existait là où j'étais complètement invisible. Tous les gens le regardaient _lui_, l'admiraient, le félicitaient, les filles se pavanaient juste pour un de ses regards, et il était le model idéal pour les garçons. Moi de loin, je l'enviais d'être tellement « parfait ». Alors pour me faire remarquer, pour exister aux yeux des autres, j'inventais des blagues stupides, je faisais des conneries de gamins, c'était ma manière de crier « Regardez-moi, j'existe, j'existe ! », je ne récoltais d'eux que des « t'es lourd le débile », la seconde d'après ils m'avaient déjà tous oublié. Alors pour masquer ce besoin incessant de reconnaissance, je continuais de faire l'idiot et je souriais encore plus fort. J'ai ainsi finis par haïr _celui_ qui pour moi ne pouvait être que le seul responsable de tout ça : Sasuke. _Lui_ qui attirait tous les regards, ça ne pouvait être que _lui_ qui me condamnait à l'indifférence. Bien sûr je me mentais à moi-même, j'avais toujours été victime de ce rejet de la part des autres, mais il me fallait un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute, et il était la cible parfaite. Cette haine avait commencé à l'âge de 9 ans, elle avait duré jusqu'à 13 ans. Je le détestais de toutes mes forces, et de loin. Jamais je ne l'avais approché pour _lui_ parler, si je n'existais pas aux yeux des autres, c'était bien aux siens que j'étais le plus invisible. Il était sans cesse entouré, il était comme la star de l'école, un minable comme moi ne pouvait pas entrer dans ses « rangs » comme ses fans aimaient à appeler cela. Naruto le débile se devait de rester à sa place, c'est-à-dire celle de l'homme invisible. Je continuais mes idioties bien sûr, mais le cœur n'y était plus, d'ailleurs y avait-il déjà été un jour ? Tout cela ne rimait à rien, les gens m'ignoraient et ceux qui faisaient un tant soit peu attention à moi me détestaient. Des fois il m'arrivait de penser qu'en fait j'étais mort, et que c'était mon fantôme qui se trouvait là, raison pour laquelle personne ne me voyait. Pourtant j'avais un cœur qui battait, et ce cœur là se broyait de douleur, et plus j'avais mal, plus je souriais fort. La seule chose qui me raccrochait réellement à la vie était ma haine envers _celui _qui brillait trop fort.

Et puis un événement est arrivé, quelque chose qui m'a fait changé, oh non ! Je suis resté transparent, inexistant, et mon physique de blond aux yeux bleus n'est pas devenu différent non plus, mais c'est mon opinion envers _lui _qui s'est retrouvé modifié. C'est un peu bizarre de dire ça, mais Sasuke s'était enfermé dans le placard à balais du collège, exactement comme moi dans les toilettes quelques années plus tard. Les gens le cherchaient partout, fous d'inquiétudes. C'était juste par hasard que je l'avais vu faire, je passais seulement dans le couloir à ce moment là, et comme de toute façon j'étais invisible il ne m'a pas remarqué. Pendant un instant j'ai eus dans l'idée de dire à tout le monde où il se trouvait, et puis je me suis résigné, il n'avait qu'à crever bouffé par les rats dans ce placard, je serais bien débarrassé. Aussi quand un prof m'a interrogé :

- Euh… Petit, tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?

- C'est Naruto monsieur

Personne ne se souvenait jamais de mon nom, pourtant c'était mon prof de maths depuis la 6ème – donc trois ans.

- Oui oui c'est ça Ranuto, sais-tu où est Sasuke ?

- C'est Naruto monsieur

J'avais décidé d'insister, que Sasuke reste dans son placard avec ses amis les balais, je voulais que quelqu'un sache dans ce monde que mon prénom c'était Naruto, et pas petit, ni Ranuto, ni rien du tout d'autre d'ailleurs. Le prof m'a regardé comme si j'étais un petit tas de poussière exaspérant, le genre de petit tas de poussière qui revienne même après un grand ménage :

- Je m'en fous que ça soit Nurato ok ? Pour l'instant il y a plus urgent

Il était sourd ? Il le faisait exprès ? Ou alors mon prénom ne pouvait pas s'enregistrer dans la tête des gens ? Toujours est-il qu'il ne réussit pas à retenir que je m'appelais Naruto, et repartit sans insister, de toute façon je n'étais qu'un sale gamin inutile. Ils ont cherché longtemps et partout, sauf dans ce placard à balais, j'étais juste devant et personne ne m'approchait, ou alors juste pour demander si j'avais vu Sasuke. Au final ils ont pensés qu'il avait du rentrer chez lui, qu'on le verrait le lendemain, et sont tous rentré se coucher bien tranquillement. Les couloirs étaient déserts, il faisait nuit, et personne n'avait pensé à me dire qu'il fallait que je rentre _moi_ aussi. J'ai encore attendu quelques minutes puis j'ai commencé à m'éloigner du placard à balais. Six pas plus tard j'étais à nouveau devant. Je frappai.

- Tu peux sortir, tout le monde est partit

- Je ne sortirai pas, me répondit _sa_ voix.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir ?

Je posais la question en me disant qu'il allait m'annoncer un terrible secret et que j'allais pouvoir l'utiliser pour l'humilier avec ça… Bon inutile de mentir, je lui posais la question parce que c'était pas normal qu'un garçon comme Sasuke décide de s'enfermer dans un placard à balais.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, rentre chez toi

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Non et je m'en fiche

- Moi je sais qui tu es

- Je m'en fiche !!!

Mais malgré moi je continuai :

- Tu es Sasuke, tu as 13 ans, tu es en quatrième B

- Tais toi, tout le monde sait ça ici !

- Tu es une idole ici, les gens t'adorent et les filles te courent après, pourtant tu n'as jamais accepté de sortir avec aucune d'entre elles.

- La ferme

- Je ne me tairai que si tu sors

- Je ne veux pas sortir, fiche moi la paix.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très souriant, pourtant tu sais t'affirmer, montrer aux gens que tu existes

- C'est pas vrai

- Si c'est vrai, tu ne les vois pas ils ont tous les yeux rivés vers toi, ils te regardent tous… Toi au moins tu n'es pas invisible, pas comme moi…

- Je suis invisible

- Non

- Je suis invisible, insista-t-il

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu ne vois pas tous ces gens qui t'aiment tellement, ils ont passé un après-midi à te chercher, ils pensent tous à toi, tu n'as vraiment rien d'invisible

- Ils ne _me_ regardent pas, ce qu'ils regardent c'est l'extérieur, ils ne s'arrêtent que sur ce qu'ils voient. Ils ne m'aiment pas, ils n'aiment que le fait que je sois un bon élève ou selon les filles que je sois beau. Ils m'ont cherché parce que mon oncle est riche et que perdre l'enfant d'un riche risquerait de leur causer des problèmes. Mais regarde maintenant ils sont tous partit se coucher

- Je suis toujours là moi

Il y eut un silence, puis il finit par dire au travers de la porte :

- C'est vrai…

- Mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis…

- Non

- Je suis l'homme invisible.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Moi, personne ne me regarde, je n'existe pour personne, ils oublient même mon prénom.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

J'ai failli lui dire, et puis j'ai paniqué, l'homme invisible qui parlait à celui qu'on contemplait, c'était trop irréel.

- Ca ne te regarde pas

- Pourtant moi tu sais comment je m'appelle

- Alors sors de ce placard et tu sauras.

- Je ne veux toujours pas sortir

- Je ne te comprends pas…

- Je m'en fiche, personne ne me comprend, c'est justement pour ça que je suis enfermé dans ce placard.

- Je peux toujours essayer, si tu m'expliques

Voilà que j'essayais d'aider celui que je détestais le plus, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais oublié que je ne l'aimais pas à ce moment là, il était juste comme un garçon triste que je devais consoler, c'était étrange mais pour la première fois j'avais l'impression d'exister aux yeux de quelqu'un.

- Je n'ai pas de véritables amis.

- Et tous ces gens…

- Tous ces gens ne sont pas mes amis, ils ne font que m'admirer, mais au final ne m'approchent jamais.

- Ce que tu veux alors c'est un véritable ami ?

- Oui, quelqu'un qui me regarde pour de vrai.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « regarder pour de vrai »

- Tu es un idiot

- C'est toi qui est trop compliqué, explique !

- Et bien quelqu'un qui sache quand je vais bien, ou quand je vais mal, ce genre de chose, et pas « ooooh Sasuke tu es encore plus beau aujourd'hui »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'imitation du brun.

- Finalement tu as de bons côtés, murmurais-je pour moi même

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? Demanda la porte

- Rien rien. Dis moi Sasuke, s'il existait quelqu'un qui te regarde pour de vrai, est ce que ça te dérangerais que ça soit l'homme invisible ?

- Ca voudrait dire qu'il me verrait mais que moi non ?

- Oui

- Tu veux qu'on devienne ami ?

C'était tout à fait hors de question.

- On ne peut pas devenir ami, mais je te promets que je te regarderai si fort que plus jamais tu ne te sentiras invisible.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Parce que je sais comme ça fait mal de ne pas exister pour de vrai.

- Mais toi tu n'as rien à y gagner.

- Et bien… Si un jour tu réussis à me rendre visible avec ton regard, peut-être qu'on pourra devenir ami

- Alors dis moi qui tu es !

- Je suis l'homme invisible, je te l'ai dis.

- Alors je vais sortir de ce placard

- Tu ne pourras pas me voir, je n'existe pas à tes yeux.

- Mais j'existe au tien ?

- Oh oui…

Même si je n'avais fais que le regarder avec envie puis avec haine, il n'avait jamais cessé d'exister à mes yeux. Paradoxalement c'est peut-être à mes yeux qu'il avait le plus exister.

- Alors d'accord ! Faisons ça monsieur l'homme invisible. Si je réussis à te voir alors tu deviendras mon ami

- Tu le promets ?

- Promis.

- D'accord, alors tu vas compter jusqu'à 100 et tu sortiras de ce placard.

Sasuke bien sûr sortit après n'avoir compté que jusqu'à 10, mais moi j'étais déjà loin. Et j'ai tenu ma promesse, je l'ai regardé, et regardé encore, je l'ai fais exister à travers mes yeux, lui qui ne me voyait pas. Et j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur lui. Il avait par exemple une manière de sourire sarcastiquement aux filles qui lui donnaient des cadeaux, une de hausser les sourcils quand les profs lui faisaient des compliments sur ses résultats, quand il était fatigué des gens il clignait plus vite des yeux et passait sa main dans ses cheveux, les filles le trouvaient sexy, mais lui les trouvait exacerbantes. Il arrivait parfois que son regard croise le mien, mais il ne s'y accrochait pas, il ne faisait que passer sans me voir, j'étais toujours l'homme invisible. Je continuai de l'observer, amusé par ses mimiques, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. Non seulement j'étais invisible mais en plus j'étais gay. Et pourtant contre toute attente je ne me suis pas tant maudis que ça, de toute façon il ne le saurait jamais. Parce que je doutais vraiment que ce garçon enfermé dans le placard, aujourd'hui qu'il en était sortit cherche vraiment l'homme invisible parmi tous ces yeux fixés sur lui. Quand je suis entré au lycée, en seconde, on s'est encore retrouvé dans la même classe, mon amour pour lui n'avait pas déchu, et il ne savait toujours pas qui était l'homme invisible. C'était amusant en fait, je le regardais amoureusement, j'avais ce droit envers lui, et j'étais le seul à vraiment le connaître. Toutes les filles pouvaient bien se pavaner devant lui avec leur regard amouraché, je savais que c'était à travers mon regard seulement qu'il existait. Pourtant je n'étais que celui dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence. Et puis un jour, j'entendis quelqu'un me dire :

- Tu dois vraiment être amoureux de ce mec pour le regarder de cette manière. Personne d'autre n'existe à tes yeux ?

Mon secret était découvert. Je me tournai brusquement vers la voix, complètement paniqué.

- Salut mec, je m'appelle Kiba

- Euh salut moi c'est…

- Naruto oui je sais.

J'en restai ébahit :

- Tu connais mon nom ?

- Bien sûr que oui, depuis le début de l'année qu'on fait l'appelle, que je m'assoies à côté de toi, je commence à savoir c'est quoi ton nom.

- Tu t'assoies à côté de moi ?

- Oui, tu vois pas ??? M'enfin normal si tu ne m'as jamais remarqué, il y a que ce type là bas que tu regardes. Il a quoi de si bien ?

- Euh… C'est une promesse que je lui ai faite

- Tu lui as promis de le regarder ?

- Bah… Oui

- T'es vraiment un type bizarre ! Enfin bon, je t'aime bien. Soyons amis

- Hein ?

- Quel mot tu n'as pas compris dans ma phrase ?

- Tu veux qu'on soit amis ?

- Oui

- Euh… Bah ok alors, ok ! Soyons amis.

N'était-ce pas une traîtrise ? Sasuke, je n'avais fais que le regarder sans qu'il ne me découvre. Et j'avais finalement un autre ami que lui. Sur le coup j'ai pensé que Kiba m'oublierait aussi vite que les autres, mais non, on est resté ami. Cela ne m'a jamais empêché de tenir ma promesse envers Sasuke. J'avais tout raconté à Kiba et il jura de garder le secret. Tous les deux on se voyait souvent, on avait vraiment de bons délires, et puis on est entré en première ensemble. Première L, Sasuke a suivit contre toute attente. J'avais pensé qu'il ferait S. Mon manège a encore duré quelques temps, et puis j'ai finalement réalisé que je n'étais rien pour Sasuke. J'avais beau l'aimer, le faire exister à travers mes yeux, ceci n'était qu'un jeu de gamin. Parce que quand on était au collège il s'était enfermé dans un placard à balais. Alors finalement j'ai décidé d'abandonner, le brun ne saurait jamais qui est l'homme invisible. J'ai commencé à m'intéresser à une fille du nom de Sakura. Oh bien sûr j'étais tout aussi inexistant pour elle que pour les autres, mais Kiba lui était bien voyant et il ne se gênait pas pour le faire comprendre à la demoiselle. Sakura le trouvait puéril, et il avait beau émettre des tas de signaux en ma direction jamais elle ne posa un regard sur moi. Elle faisait partie d'une des nombreuses fans de Sasuke, et j'ai bien vite compris que je n'avais aucune chance. Ca n'était pas grave, j'étais habitué au rejet. Il m'arrivait encore parfois d'égarer mes yeux sur Sasuke et d'espérer on ne sait quoi, et puis je faisais taire mes pensés et trouvait un sujet de discutions avec Kiba. Mais un jour mon ami a commencé à s'énerver, sans trop que je comprenne pourquoi.

- RAAAAAAAH ça m'énerve, ça m'énerve

- Quoi ?

- Que tous les gens t'ignorent comme ça, tu as fais quelque chose de mal un jour pour que ça arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être mes parents m'ont-ils baignés dans une peinture invisible

- N'importe quoi, aucun parent ne ferait ça

- Je ne sais pas, ils sont morts, alors pour leur demander c'est un peu tard.

- Tu es morbide des fois Naruto

- Merci !

- Et Iruka là ton tuteur, tu peux pas lui demander de faire quelque chose ? Je sais pas moi te mettre des lampions partout.

- Bah tu sais il est déjà très occupé avec son boulot, je ne voudrais pas le déranger…

- C'est justement parce que tu ne veux pas déranger les gens que tu te fais oublier

- Avec toutes les conneries que j'ai faites pour me faire remarquer, ils n'ont pas eut un regard sur moi alors !

- Bon tant pis c'est pas grave, je viens de prendre une décision

- Laquelle ?

- On va aller parler à Sasuke

- Quoi ???

- Tu as très bien entendu ce que j'ai dis

- C'est hors de question Kiba !

- Mais je te laisse pas le choix ma poule, on va y aller tous les deux, et tu vas lui expliquer à ce mec aveugle, que l'homme invisible c'est toi et que s'il est trop con pour pas t'avoir remarqué c'est qu'il te mérite vraiment pas.

- N'importe quoi toi, en plus maintenant j'aime Sakura

- Tu dis ça mais tes yeux sont rivés vers le beau brun ténébreux, et pas sur la demoiselle.

- Je…

- Allez viens on va lui parler, après tout tu l'as déjà fais une fois non ?

- C'était différent… Il était enfermé dans un placard !

- Et bien s'il faut que je l'enferme dans un placard pour que tu lui parles à nouveau, y a pas de problème.

J'ai eut beau lui dire d'arrêter, il me tirait déjà par le bras, et avant que j'aie pu prendre la fuite, Sasuke était là devant moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Kiba ?

J'hallucinais, Sasuke connaissait son nom, il connaissait son nom à lui. Pourquoi ? C'était tellement injuste.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui veux quelque chose, c'est lui !

Et il me poussa sur le brun de toutes ces forces. Pour éviter que l'on se casse la figure Sasuke dut ouvrir ses bras et les resserrer contre moi tout en reculant, essayant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il y eut des cris au milieu des filles, et des chuchotements de part et d'autres. Seulement là je m'en foutais de ça, parce que j'étais dans les bras de Sasuke, j'étais vraiment au fond de ses bras. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et j'avais de la fumée dans la tête, tellement que je n'arrivais pas du tout à me concentrer sur ce qui se passait. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête, mais le brun me repoussa.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Ce que je voulais ?

- Hein ? quoi ?

- Kiba viens de me dire que tu me voulais quelque chose alors c'était quoi ?

Je l'ai regardé là devant moi, si proche, j'ai repensé à son étreinte les quelques secondes d'avant, mon cœur qui battait toujours aussi vite, mon esprit toujours embrouillé, et là j'ai fais la pire chose que je pouvais faire de toute ma vie. Ce que je voulais ?

Je me suis mis sur la pointe des pieds, ma bouche s'est rapprochée de la sienne et…

¤¤¤

- Tu m'as embrassé.

Et je l'avais embrassé, pour m'enfuir après bien sûr, me rendant compte de mon énorme bêtise, j'avais espéré que tout le monde oublie ça, comme tout le monde avait toujours su si bien m'oublié, mais le lendemain la nouvelle avait fait le tour de tout le lycée, et là non seulement tout le monde me connaissait, mais en plus me haïssait. Je n'étais qu'une sale tafiolle qui avait osé embrasser Sasuke. J'avais craqué quand j'étais justement tombé sur le brun au détour d'un couloir et voilà comment j'avais finis par me retrouver enfermé dans les toilettes… Des filles. Et maintenant _celui_ que j'évitais en allant me barricader ici, était là devant moi et m'empêchait toute fuite possible.

- C'était un accident

- Ca n'avait rien d'un accident.

- Oui bah… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, désolé, maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser partir…

- Non

- C'est la faute à Kiba, s'il n'était pas aller te chercher…

- Il n'est pas allé me chercher, c'est moi qui suit venu tout seul comme un grand

- Hein mais pourquoi ?

- Je veux des explications, Naruto.

Pendant un instant j'ai failli me réjouir parce qu'il connaissait mon nom, mais je me suis bien vite souvenu que depuis aujourd'hui tout le monde connaissait mon nom.

- Tu me fais chier Sasuke, ça te va ça comme explication ?

- Non

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- La vérité

- La vérité ? Mais quelle vérité ? Tu ne l'écouterais pas la vérité.

- Tu n'as pas essayé de me la dire

- Tu ne peux pas me comprendre

- Tu ne me connais pas

- Ta gueule, je te connais mieux que personne.

Je posai ma main devant ma bouche, et merde j'enchaînais conneries sur conneries

- Si tu me connais mieux que personne tu dois savoir ce que signifie ce regard alors.

Oh que oui je le savais, ça voulait dire « t'es dans une mauvaise passe mon petit, alors grouille toi de t'expliquer »

- Je m'en fous de ton regard, fiche moi la paix !

- Je vais te dire Naruto, aujourd'hui imagine que c'est toi qui est enfermé dans un placard à balais, et dit moi la vérité.

Je failli répondre quelque chose avant de peser le sens de ses paroles.

- Qu'… Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- J'ai demandé à monsieur l'homme invisible, et sourd aussi apparemment, de me dire toute la vérité.

- Tu… Tu savais ?

- Bien sûr que je le savais.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis toujours abruti, j'ai toujours su que c'était toi.

- Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Putain t'es qu'un enfoiré, je t'ai regardé, et regardé encore espérant qu'un jour on devienne ami et toi…

- Je ne voulais pas être ton ami

De nouvelles larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux.

- Salop, casse toi, dégage, je veux plus te voir ! Je te déteste, je te déteste !

Mais il resta là bien pesant, peut-être que ça le faisait rire de me voir pleurer comme ça, qu'il profitait du spectacle.

- Ok ! Je t'ai un peu mentis, je t'ai dis que je savais pas qui c'était, je t'ai dis aussi que personne ne me regardais, alors que je savais que toi tu me regardais déjà.

- La ferme, je ne veux pas t'entendre, tu n'es qu'une ordure

- Et je t'ai promis à toi monsieur l'homme invisible qu'on deviendrait ami si je devinais qui tu étais.

- Ta gueule !!!!

Je posai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour les boucher, pour ne plus l'entendre, c'était trop douloureux, il s'était foutu de ma gueule pendant tout ce temps. Mais il tira mes bras pour que je l'écoute encore.

- Naruto, tu n'es pas invisible, tu es juste aveugle.

- Ah ouais ça je viens de le comprendre, très bien même, je suis vraiment aveugle pour ne pas avoir pu comprendre à quel point tu te foutais de moi.

- Non ce n'est pas ça

- Alors quoi ???

- Tu n'as jamais été invisible à mes yeux !

Hein ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme connerie ?

- Tu sais, depuis la toute première fois que je t'ai vue, depuis que je suis entré dans cette classe et que mes yeux ont croisée les tiens, j'ai su que je voulais être ton ami. Depuis ce jour mes yeux ne t'ont plus jamais quitté.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ami ? Et puis tu racontes que des conneries, je sais bien que tu ne m'as jamais vu. Tu cherches à faire quoi ? Une nouvelle blague pour rire entre amis ?

- Si je t'ai jamais vu, explique moi pourquoi pendant ces 8 années on s'est toujours retrouvé dans la même classe ?

- Le destin aussi se fout bien de ma gueule.

- Le destin n'existe pas, la seule raison pour laquelle on a toujours partagé la même classe, c'est que j'ai demandé à mon oncle pour qu'il en soit ainsi, et il en a été ainsi.

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu me regarder

- Je suis plus discret que toi c'est tout

- Alors pourquoi t'es jamais venu me parler ?

- Parce que tu me haïssais.

- Tu avais prévu le coup du placard pour que je ne te déteste plus ?

- Non ça n'était pas prévu du tout, ce jour là j'avais vraiment envie de disparaître aux yeux de tous, pour montrer à quel point j'étais invisible, je ne pensais pas que l'on finirait par se parler. Mais quand j'ai entendu ta voix de l'autre côté du placard, j'ai vraiment eut peur, je me suis dis que tu allais me dénoncer ou je ne sais quoi, c'est pour ça qu'au début j'ai mentis en disant que je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

- Pourquoi tu as continué ?

- Parce que j'ai vu là une opportunité à ce que tu ne me détestes plus

- T'es vraiment tordu comme mec

- Oui ! Complètement tordu.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir après pour tout me dire ? On serait devenu ami et…

- On serait resté ami.

- Et bah ça aurait été bien ?

- C'était trop tard Naruto, je ne voulais plus de ton amitié

- C'est n'importe quoi, je ne comprends rien.

- Naruto, tu ne peux pas savoir que pendant tout ce temps où tu m'as regardé comme j'étais heureux, terriblement heureux, aussi je n'osais plus aller vers toi, j'avais peur de tout gâcher. Mais au final ce qui a tout gâcher c'est que je te laisse à l'abandon, car tu as cessé de me regarder.

- Gâcher quoi ? Il n'y avait rien entre nous !

- Il y avait cette discutions, et ce regard qui nous reliait.

- Tu n'aurais pas préféré plus ?

- Justement j'en voulais trop

- Expliques toi plus clairement !

- Et toi dis moi la vérité pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Je le regardai quelques instants puis baissai les yeux.

- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre…

- Est-ce que tu en es sûr ?

- …

- Même si je te dis que je suis amoureux de toi Naruto ?

- Tu mens…

- Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, pour ça que je ne voulais pas de ton amitié. Parce que je t'aime.

Mon regard retrouva le sien. Il était sincère. Tellement sincère que mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine pendant un dixième de seconde.

- Idiot, tu aurais dût me le dire plutôt, je n'aurais pas eut à attendre si longtemps

Et pour la deuxième fois en deux jours je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mais cette fois-ci pas de fuite, cette fois-ci l'étreinte dura, dura et dura encore. Ce que j'avais attendu si longtemps je l'obtenais enfin, c'était merveilleux, encore plus merveilleux qu'un rêve, parce que ça n'était rien d'autre que réel. C'est un hurlement qui nous sépara. Nous retournant en même temps vers une demoiselle du nom de Sakura qui nous fixait pâle comme tout une usine de cachet d'aspirine, nous nous sommes souvenus que nous étions dans les toilettes des filles.

- Sa… Sa… Sasuke ??

Il la regarda comme si elle dérangeait. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de 15 étages, sauf que pour une fois il était vrai.

- Désolé Sakura, on n'est pas au bon endroit, on va te laisser hein !

Je pris la main de mon brun puis l'entraînai avec moi, tandis que Sakura ne bougeait pas, immobile, la bouche grande ouverte, comme si elle venait de se transformer en statue. Sasuke lui fit un petit signe d'adieu complètement ironique et nous quittâmes ensemble cet endroit interdit aux garçons. Nous avions à peine fais cinq pas dans le couloir qu'un nouveau hurlement retentissait, sûrement Sakura venait-elle de réaliser la portée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais sincèrement je m'en fichais. Aujourd'hui tout le monde pouvait bien me détester ou m'ignorer, ma main tenait celle du garçon qui me rendait dingue, alors franchement les autres pouvaient bien aller planter leur regard ailleurs.

En très peu de temps la nouvelle se répandit pour nous deux, Kiba me félicita, il fut le seul. Pourtant contre toute attente la popularité de Sasuke, au lieu de régresser, augmenta encore, seulement les gens pensaient honnêtement qu'il faisait ça par pitié et par gentillesse, que bientôt nous nous séparerions, que la vie reprendrait un court normal. Ils se trompaient, Sasuke n'avait aucune intention de me lâcher, et à travers tous ses yeux qui le regardaient sans le voir, il savait qu'il y avait moi, monsieur l'homme invisible, qui le connaissait mieux que personne et qui l'aimait encore plus.

Et si le monde entier – hormis mon ami Kiba bien sûr – avait déjà oublié l'existence du petit ami du mec le plus populaire de tout le lycée ça m'était bien égal, parce que ses yeux à _lui _ne me quittaient plus jamais.

Fin.

L'autatrice : grande prise de décision, plus jamais je ne commence une fic à 3 heures du matin… Parce que sinon je le sais que je vais pas aller me coucher tant que je l'aurai pas finis. (Ce qui signifie par la même qu'il était presque 7heures quand j'ai rejoint mon plumard).

Sasuke : oui la prochaine fois abstient toi

L'autatrice : je suivrai tes conseils

Sasuke : parce qu'elle est nulle ta fic

L'autatrice : j'admire comme tu aimes ce que j'écris, la prochaine fois je te découpe en petit morceau, comme ça au moins…

Sasuke : urk… Bon j'adooooooore ta fic, et en plus je suis avec Naruto… (Même si rappelons le, nous sommes complètement OOC et que…)

L'autatrice : oui bon c'est bon c'est bon tais toi ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce truc écrit à des heures indues ???


End file.
